botanybayfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Botany Bay Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Permissions for using photos Please feel free to use any of the pictures I have posted here without restriction but with credit to me whenever feasible. Keep being beautiful.Jedhu Zong 14:50, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Concerning the question of 34 Tauri I have this from a wiki on Firefly : "According to The Complete and Official Map of The Verse, the Verse is also known as 34 Tauri (2020), although it should be noted that the real 34 Tauri is not a star, but an object accidentally cataloged as a star by astronomer John Flamsteed in 1690 which was later determined to be the planet Uranus." http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Firefly_planets_and_moons Uranus being very close to the Earth That Was it seems logical that 34 Tauri might have been used as a name for the Solar System at one time. However it is pointed out later in the article that in 2020 "34 Tauri, up until that time thought to be a single star, was actually a cluster of five stars and several brown dwarfs" This is an obvious contradiction since 34 Tauri had been known for over 300 years to be a planet in our own solar system but might suggest that a star cluster lying along the path of Uranus' orbit was the actual destination of the generation ships. This cluster might naturally be called the 34 Tauri Cluster. As for not using the words 'earth' or 'milky way' because they are not Pan Galactic -- may I point out that this article is written in English and standard English practice ought to be it's guide. In the Firefly genre Earth That Was is the name of the planet they came from and ought to be an acceptable reference. It really doesn't play a part in Firefly rp because it is 'generations' away from 34 Tauri Cluster with their current technology. It's understood that Earth (Sol_3a) plays a large part in some other genres of science fiction including Star Trek and that most of the ST worlds and races are located in the same galaxy as the Earth we know. There will have to be an article on it and you only complicate the search by creating new names for things that already have well known names. Please accept these observations for what they are -- my opinion, nothing more. I really don't care how the final outline is drawn but I do like to see an efficient and usable document. Jedhu Zong 23:42, September 6, 2012 (UTC) To elaborate further on MY theory - I beleive the worlds of the 'Verse are not restricted to a single small star cluster but are spread over the entire spherical region within 20 light Years of Earth thusly: It is my suggestion that the Alliance has lied to it's citizens about where they are in the universe and about FTL which they have in fact been using all along. This seems even more likely when one considers the astro-physical stresses and radiation in a tightly packed cluster of stars and planetary bodies. I think they have hidden the Earth That Was right under our noses - well within our reach - by telling us we are somewhere 'else' and the universe is smaller than our investigations suggest. Jedhu Zong 00:16, September 7, 2012 (UTC) About 34 Tauri and 'earth' and 'milky way' : Each firefly wiki can not agree, but the bottom line is, this isn't a firefly wiki, but a wiki about roleplay on second life. We are not going to tell a sim owner where their world is located, thats just the bottom line. The best we can hope for is to come with some reslution to the fact that all the sims that encourage cross play, do so in some way that encourages a 'continium' between them. This will be at odds with the 'cannon' of different source material, such as Firefly. The fact is, not all the firefly sims get along, or consider themselves to be part of the 34 tauri system. The wiki entry for 34 Tauri is specific to the 3 sims that cooperatively play being in that system. It is not our task to 'force' the rest of the firefly sims to be there as well. As to earth and milky way, it is a similar issue, we chose 4 years ago, to not acknowledge the existance of any one planent named 'earth' or one galaxy named 'milkyway'. Way too many players / cannon refer to 'their' earth being the one and only, the route we choose to rectify this, was tough language, and translation into pangalagtic, which is what we are all actually speaking in game. When dealing with the 'cannon' nazi's of each visiting group, it is an elgant solution to the problem, and gives players an easy out, with out necessating any change to their story. You earthlings are so limited. (uncredited) How about We try to remove the top order of organization - where the real divisiveness occurs and resort to alphabetical listing rather than astrographic location? For example: : 1 The Hengoyokai & the Greater Magellanic Cloud 1.1 Nova Gaia 1.1.1 Botany Bay 1.1.1.1 The Aquatic Welcome Center 1.1.1.2 The Village of Botany Cove 1.2 Orbital Stations 1.2.1 High Port 1.2.2 Pike Station 1.2.3 Starbright Station 1.2.4 Ghost Station 1.2.5 .... ( Any references to stations no longer in orbit should be moved to the section on Colony History) 1.3 Fenris 2 Worlds Known to the Hengoyokai (Restricted to ONLY in world sims, organized alphabeticly) 2.1 Mu Draconis 2.2 Paquin 2.3 Corcoran 2.4 Dragon's Egg 2.5 ..... Any canonical questions about relative positions in space may be taken up by individual players by referencing whatever material has meaning for them. No matter where those other worlds are, this article is about Botany Bay whose position we CAN pinpoint. Jedhu Zong 05:51, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Thats an idea, however its not elgant, the bottom line is the person who owns the sim, has final say on 'where it is' , its one of the things that allows all the sims that play together, to do so with out issue. and it allows the content to go across sims. My approach is not to fit each palce into its source material location, but into the location the owner has placed it. In the case of 34 tauri, there are three sims working cooperatively who say they are in that system. Non or cross cannon RP gets off the rails when players try to fit the RP into the cannon. That said, I'm more inclined to keep sims who are in the same 'continium' in the same glaxay, unless they set themselves up seperately. We came up with the elgant solution of 'same naming' and Convergent evolution, a theroy talked about in the orginal trek episodes on why so many worlds had simialr histories to earth. As an aside, why so much of life in the Galaxies is 'humonid' and similar to 'humans' is a subject we have in our overall rp. (see star trek episode 'the chase' for similar issues. Off topic, yes so to refocus, the information I presnet in RP, and want to reflect int eh wiki, is where the sim management presnets the sim to be. The only exception is when they directly conflict, and that is when we apply our 'cannon' deconflictor. Am I making sense? Category Pages Hilary Querrien 10:00, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Is there any way to make the category pages a list like the current manual ones are, rather than the photo thing that presently occurs. I know the Wiki at work is textual with A-Z headings. It'd make it a lot easier to put pages in the right place (just add 'Characters' category to the page rather than editing the people page manually) Hilary Querrien 07:36, September 13, 2012 (UTC) *blush* it's a viewing preference. So, the question is can that be made the default viewing preference for everybody? I think it'd be a lot less work for the maintainers to use this facility